


Do you think about us?

by magiiicath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, honestly that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiiicath/pseuds/magiiicath
Summary: “You have three options” Arya announced when she managed to pull Gendry out of the reception, to the cold night. She had her arms around his neck in no time, pressing him lightly against a wall. He had his own arms holding her waist firmly, a loose smile on his lips, contemplating how he had made her so eager without a word.“Only three?”“Yeah” but she didn’t say what they were. She stood on her tiptoes and smashed their lips together, exultant for finally having him only to herself after a whole night of teasing. Gendry pressed her against him immediately, sliding his hot tongue on her mouth and making her sigh.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Do you think about us?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a context but I'm not confident I'm ever finishing the source material (the source material being a text au on twitter). Even if I do, I wouldn't translate everything to prose (or english) so I said fuck it and translated only the smut to honour kinktober--i didn't follow any list, though. Honestly, we always need some more smut, don't we? (Well, I do, stop judging me)  
> Will I ever publish something on this website besides smut? Unclear.
> 
> Anyways, as I said, this is translated. English is not my first language so I'm pretty sure there will be some pretty strange things here, so I'm already sorry. But apart from that, I hope you'll enjoy it.

\---

They had been dancing around each other the whole night.

Really, they had been dancing around each other their whole life, but seemed like they only had noticed it the previous week, when they had woken up on Gendry’s bed.

Since then, she had woke up on his bed every day and that was her exactly plan for the next morning too.

They were at her brother’s wedding and that was all the reason why she hadn’t taken him away from the place yet, but there was so much a woman could take of staring at her hot best friend in a suit without breaking.

She needed him.

“You have three options” Arya announced when she managed to pull Gendry out of the reception, to the cold night. She had her arms around his neck in no time, pressing him lightly against a wall. He had his own arms holding her waist firmly, a loose smile on his lips, contemplating how he had made her so eager without a word.

“Only three?”

“Yeah” but she didn’t say what they were. She stood on her tiptoes and smashed their lips together, exultant for finally having him only to herself after a whole night of teasing. 

Gendry pressed her against him immediately, sliding his hot tongue on her mouth and making her sigh.

It didn’t take only for her lips to found their way through his jaw, her hand tangled on the thick hair of the nape of his neck.

“Three options?” he managed out, breathless, and Arya smirked, moving her lips to whispers on his ear.

“You can take me home and fuck me until I forget my name” she sucked his lobe then nibbled it, all the while Gendry moaned lowly. She wasn’t sure if it had been her words or her mouth, but either way, she had his attention. “Or you can fuck me right here and right now…”

He growled, closing his eyes while Arya’s tongue slid through his neck. His hands found their way to her ass, pressing her more insistently against his growing hardness.

Arya’s own hands were now on his shirt, opening buttons to make more space for her lips. She sucked on his throat and he sighed loudly.

“Or…?” Gendry’s voice was so low it sent a shiver down Arya’s spine. She felt the heat pooling more and more on her center.

“Or I’ll take care of myself. But you can watch” She had put enough distance between them to see when his eyes shot open, his mouth agape as he stared at her. He gulped and her smirk returned to her lips. She pressed against his erection again, charging her voice with false innocence before saying: “Your choice, Gendry”

\---

Gendry had to admit, it was a hard choice to make.

But Arya had undone him so easily, he was dying to turn the tables on her and he almost felt like he already did when he said he’d love to take her home. Her face had fallen in a way that would have made him laugh, weren’t he as eager for the other two options.

But it wasn’t a problem. He was planning on having occasion to make each of those things.

“And I don’t want you to forget you name” he had whispered against her ear when they made to the elevator of his building. “I want you to scream mine”

His hand was around her waist by then, Arya’s back on his chest and she let her head drop on his shoulder at his words, panting and pressing against him again.

So honestly it was kind of a miracle they managed to actually get inside his apartment.

They were barely indoors when she pulled him for a passionate kiss, wasting no time on getting him out of his suit. He gladly helped her, their mouths linked while he got rid of the clothing.

Arya would have continued her work if not for his hands stopping her.

“What?” she asked with wide eyes, scared she’d done something he didn’t approve. Gendry smirked, turning her on her back again and pressing her body against the counter that separated living room and kitchen. Arya moaned at his sudden movement, shamelessly enjoying the way he overpowered her so quickly.

His hands held the girl firmly in place, first on her waist, then sliding them slowly to her thighs.

She was wearing a flossy dress with multiple tulle skirts and thin shoulder straps. It had angelical air within it, seeming almost out of place in the horny mess they were at the moment. But Gendry didn’t make any move to take it off of her. Instead, the tip of his fingers started raising slowly the skinny fabric covering her legs.

“So…” he began, speaking against her neck, and he felt her shudder.

“So…?” she panted back. His hands were tracing a path higher up her skirt, now touching more skin and less fabric. His hot mouth nibbled her shoulder, making the strap slide down.

Gendry spread her skirt completely on the counter before continuing, so he could have free access to her perfect thighs.

“So…” he was dying to bring the subject up since she had mentioned it earlier. “…when you touch yourself, you think about us?”

Arya gasped loudly and she couldn’t say if it had been his words or his hips against hers, pinning her between the counter and his body.

“Oh Gendry, you have no fucking idea”

“Then tell me. What do you think about?” he sounded so dirty, his voice like velvet on the nape of her neck, his cock pressing on her ass. She felt every part of her body getting hotter with his words and even more heat pooling between her legs. Arya pressed her thighs together trying to find some relief.

Before she could answer anything, she took one of Gendry’s hands and guided it to the top of her dress, offering him her breast, which he started to caress immediately. She responded his touch with a moan, pressing her ass on his hardness.

She had her free hand splattered on the counter, looking for any support she could take.

“I think about you touching every part of me with that delicious mouth of yours. And how you kiss me with it, how licking me, suck me… Eating me out…” every word that left Arya’s mouth evoked an image on her mind and new waves of anticipation stroke her.

She was desperate for his hand to slide inside of her, but she didn’t say anything.

Not that she needed. Gendry knew her too well; she knew how she could be impatient. He had been delighted to find out she was even more impatient when it came to sex. It was one more way of teasing her, and that was exactly what he was doing, toying with the strap of her knickers.

She whined in frustration before continuing:

“I think about the way you look at me when I ride you” and that time she didn’t wait for him. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her own body even more against the counter, rubbing her covered clit on the edge of it. A little moan escaped her gape mouth. It was something, even if not what she wanted.

She had never felt this surrounded by someone, feeling like Gendry was everywhere. His hot breath was still on her neck.

“I think about you spreading my legs while I pull your hair and your tongue…” her words drifted off on a sigh, taking more and more pleasure in rubbing her cunt. Gendry brushed his teeth on her throat and said:

“Where’s my tongue?” he sounded strangled, letting on how he was as desperate as her. She felt herself getting wetter. “Is it here?”

The fingers he still had inside her dress pitched her nipple and she gasped.

“Or here?” his other hand resumed teasing her knickers’ strap and slide on the fabric, finding the exact point she was trying to relief.

“There!” she squeaked when the tip of his fingers caressed her covered clit. The hand inside her dress went down to hold her waist and the piece of clothing fell, leaving her tits exposed.

He pushed her knickers aside, finally touching her properly.

“Gendryyy” she moaned, feeling like she was about to combust because of his rough fingers on her. His hard cock against her ass, his thumb on her bud of nerves…

He pushed one finger inside her, then another and…

“Oooh” Arya came suddenly, dropping to her elbows as Gendry kept massaging her walls.

When she came back from her high, she noticed he was chuckling.

“That was so fast”

She slapped his side lightly.

“You’re such a fucking tease” she panted and really, he was, because he hand was still teasing her slit like it was nothing. “What of you, Gendry? Do you touch yourself thinking about us?”

Arya pushed herself against him, her ass now doing the teasing she was too preoccupied to do before. He responded with a strangled grunt.

“You wanna know what I think about? You, wet and tight and riding my cock. Of bending you over this counter”

She felt her blood running faster. He had just made her come quicker than ever, but she had to have him inside her.

Arya managed to push him back enough so she could stare him. His eyes were dark, full of the same desperate desire she was sure was clear on her face as well. She pulled him for a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and Gendry grabbed her ass forcefully. No one knew how to touch her like him, so firm yet somehow still gently and reverently.

When she let go of his lips, the girl slide off of her knickers, not bothering to look where she discarded them.

She reunited all that she could of her full skirt and lift it up until she was exposed to him.

“Then bend me.”

He licked his lips, smirking at her.

“As you wish, m’lady”

And then he turned her on her back one more time. She promptly rested her forearms on the counter, listening to the sweet sound of his zipper going down.

The anticipation made Arya shiver. She felt Gendry’s hands guiding her ass higher and chewed her bottom lip when the tip of his cock found her slit.

“Gendry” she sighed.

“What is it, love?”

Oh he really was going to make her say it, wasn’t he?

“Fuck me, Gendry” Arya tried to sound patient and controlled, but she felt like she failed in both. “I need you inside me”

And like he was waiting for her words, he slides his cock on her. She was so wet, he was inside her in no time, and she let out a long drawn moan, a sound Gendry immediately loves.

He thrusts slowly, too slow for Arya’s taste, but then he compensated her by pulling her hair.

“Oh Gendry” she dropped her forearms and lie on the counter and arched her back and they both moaned when he hit deeper inside her.

“Fuck, Arya” he said loudly and she could have agreed with the feeling if he hadn’t accelerated his movements at that moment. All she could do was throw her hips to meet his.

The girl closed her eyes and spread her legs even further.

“Harder, please” she’d probably hate her desperate voice in any other occasion, but right now all she could think about was Gendry’s hands holding her hips fiercely, her tits rubbing on the cold counter and how she felt like she was stars when he attended her wish, fucking her harder.

She definitely couldn’t control her voice anymore. She just knew she was being loud.

She was close, so close.

And then rolled his hips inside of her.

“Oooh Gendryyyy” she moaned way louder than it was decent but too lost on her orgasm to care.

She heard Gendry’s rough moan not long later and he was coming hard inside of her.

He collapsed over her in exhaustion, still inside of her, both a panting mess.

“Gendry” her voice was muffled and he started to get up.

“I’m crushing you, sorry” but she missed his weight pressing her the moment he left. It wasn’t bad at all.

She waited until she was sure her legs were working properly until getting up herself. When she looked at him again, Gendry was contemplating her with a soft smile that burst her insides.

She was on tiptoes again, pecking his lips.

“Do you plan on making to the bed?”

He grabbed her waist, trying to recompose her dress, and shrugged.

“Personally I think there’s a lot of places in here we still have to try before going back to the bed.”

She bit her lips.

“Oh I like that” she said with amusement.

“I knew you would” Gendry kissed her lazily and she smiled against his lips and said:

“I think that wall is a great place to start”

And Gendry grabbed Arya, making her legs embrace his waist while he conducted them to said wall.

“Perfect for me, m’lady”

\---


End file.
